Final Moments
by KM.6000
Summary: The FINAL hunger games through the POV of a district 9 girl. Pain, Betrayl and New Love. Watch Tahliyah Opalist as she battles through the last hunger games ever. This is gonna be brutal
1. Chapter 1

Final Moments

The reapings were today, but President Snow decided this will be the LAST EVER Hunger Games so i'm just hoping its not me. A weak little District 9 kid like myself. We hardly ever win. I guess you could call us a "Forgotten District". 1,2,4 and 12 are the more known and district twelve is because of their victors. Katniss and Peeta Mellark stopped the hunger games for a while but when they passed away 6 years ago, Well President Snow's grandaughter came and re-started the hunger games...yippy!...

"Tahliyah!" My mother shouted from downstairs "It's time to get ready for the reapings!" I sighed and walked downstairs. I was wearing a light purple dress and black pumps. We walked to the village centre and I made my way towards the 16 year olds section. "Welcome , Welcome , Welcome!" Exclaimed our hyper excuse for an escort as she walked on stage. "Now lets get to it!, As usual Ladies First!"

She popped her hand into the glass ball and felt around for what seemed like hours and then pulled out a slip she opened it and spoke into the microphone, I froze as she said the name in her frilly captiol accent

"Tahliyah Opalist"


	2. Chapter 2

Final Moments

I was in shock, Me! why me of all people."Come on up deary!" Gemstone said. Yes, you heard me correctly our escorts name is Gemstone. I walked up on stage with a cold expression on my face, knowing there would be no volunteers. "Any volunteers?" Gemstone asked brightly. The whole square stayed silent. Not a whisper to be heard. "All righty then!, On to the boys!" She picked up a slip from the boys bowl and walked back over to the mic. "Our male district nine tribute is..." she said trying to be suspenseful, It wasn't working, Then she said it

"Felix Justlebot".

I froze. Why Felix! My boyfriend! Honestly the odds will NEVER be in my favour!. That was when I lost it. I thrashed, I screamed, I gave Gemstone a busted lip (Now that I was quite happy about). Then Felix tried to calm me down. Then I remembered some games from a few years ago. J0-... Johanna Mason thats it! Im gonna use her stratagy!. My name is Tahliyah Opalist. I will pretend to be a snivelling little brat. I will win the hunger games. Then I froze. How...How could I win when Felix is my opponent.I began crying. Not for my act, but because I knew I could never truly win when Felix will be fighting against me.

Felix wrapped his arms around me as we were lead into the Justice Building. We were lead into seperate rooms but he promised he would come to see me later. My mother came in and hugged me so tight I thought I would suffocate."Baby baby baby.. It's ok it's ok stop crying" My mother said as I just cried into her shoulder.I cried and cried and cried. She gave me a necklace with a jabberjay on it. I knew what this meant. It was supposed to be a mockingjay but thats the symbol of rebellion, I'd be executed on the spot if I was found wearing this with a mockingjay pendant attached. My mother left with tears in her eyes and my best friend Caridee came in. Her beautiful sea green eyes now blotchy and red. She ran and hugged me so tight. "Win! Do you hear me Tahliyah, your tough you can win!" She said and then I got what she meant, I was strong I practiced with a bow and arrow when no one was watching. "But what abou-" I began but she started screaming over me "TAHLIYAH I DONT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT FELIX! YOU WILL WIN AND YOU WILL COME BACK TO ME BECAUSE I NEED YOU TO!" She screamed and began crying I patted her back and said "I'll try..."

-15 Minutes Later-

Felix entered the room and I smiled weakly. "It would only happen to us eh,?" I said trying to make conversation. "Tahliyah..."He said slowly "I um, dont know how to put this but...I..I think we should s-s-s-plit." He stuttered out "What!" I nearly screamed. "Well...um I guess since we're both going into the games.. and and umm..." and then SHE walked in, my worst enemy Lavinia Provocal. She wrapped her arms around Felix and suddenly I got it "Ohhhh so you were CHEATING ON ME!" I spluttered spitting in his face. " Tahliyah, Tahliyah please-" He tried to say but I cut him off "YOU LITTLE DIRTBAG NOT ONLY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME BEHIND MY BACK!, YOU DID IT WITH THAT- THAT BARBIE DOLL!,"Then I became came, "Well mark my words Felix Justlebot, I WAS planning a letting you win, helping you even, but ohhhoooo not now! No" I said grinning evily "I am going to win, No matter what it takes" I finnished and I think we both knew what that meant, If I had to, I would kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys new chapter! R&R!

"Tahliyah...what,what do you mean" He stuttered. Honestly he's a sniffling little coward, why did I ever think I loved him?. "Wow, your so thick Felix" I said slightly irritated " I mean" I said very slowly "I am winning, you are not, so get out of my room and take that hopeless piece of plastic with you!" I snapped. "OMIGOSH!" Lavinia shouted "RU-UDE!" She attempted to hit me and I kicked her legs out from underneath her and sat on top of her with a knife to her throat

(I may have forgot to mention I always keep a knife on me)

She stared at me wide-eyed "Now, I think we have an understanding that I dont like you and you should NEVER try to slap me. Do you understand?" I said calmly. She tried to spit at me but I just slapped her hard in the face and pushed the knife deeper. "I SAID Do-You-UnderStand?" I repeated myself slowly. " Yes" She said through gritted teeth. Then I smiled and got up as if nothing had even happened "Well thats good!" I said with a cheesy smile plastered on my face. Felix stood there still stunned at what I did to his barbie doll. Then suddenly my face went cold and angry. "Now get out of my room." I spat at them and they left. Gemstone then came in and said it was time to board our train. As we were boarding Felix attempted to make conversation 4 different times. I cut him off everytime saying "I don't want to talk to you. Go talk to your bimbo barbie" He seemed really hurt when I said that but what was I supposed to say "oh yeah its ok you cheated I hope your happy with her" Ehhhhhh, NO. When we got on the train I went straight to my room. Gemstone knocked on my door and informed me that dinner would be ready in 1 hour. I said ok and decided to change into what magically seemed to be in my capitol wardrobe. I choose a black and silver stripy dress with white heels. I did my make-up perfectly not missing out on any little detail. I was gonna show Felix what he was missing. Gemstone helped me with this. I had pale pink lipstick, a heavy coat of mascara and gray eyeshadow. I curled my hair and Gemstone gave me black highlights which looked really cool against my blonde hair. I found some black netting and wrapped it around the skirt of the dress. I walked into the dining room with 3 minutes to spare. Felix stared at me open mouthed. " Take a picture why don't you, It'll last longer." I said coldly to him. His eyes widened "Tahliyah look," He began, "No" I said "you made a decision clearly you like her, we are split you are together good for you" I finnished my dinner then confined myself to my room. Felix opened the door and I threw my lamp at him. Gemstone screamed from the lounge, "THAT IS PORCELAIN!" She complained/shouted. "Sorry Gemstone, but he came into my room even though he knows im mad." Gemstones face softened, "Alright, I think its high time you youngsters met your mentor!" She said and lead us into the lounge where a stony faced woman sat. She smiled at us warmly when we came in and noticed my cold glares at dismissed it and spoke " Hi! Im Bealia your mentor!" She said happily. I decided I like her. We discussed tactics for a while and then we decided to sleep, we would arrive in the capitol tomorrow morning. As I walked the hallways Felix cornered me. He pinned me to the wall. "Felix. If you want to keep all of your fingers I suggest you let me go." I said calmly. "No Tahliyah! You'll listen to me!" and thats when I slapped him. His eyes widened in shock and he grabbed me and kissed me. He pinned me to the wall and wouldn't let me go. I took my knife out from the netting in which I had hid it under. I slashed his arm not deep enough to be fatal, but deep enough to draw blood. He hissed in pain and I stalked into my room. I sighed and thought to myself "This is gonna be a looooooooooong few weeks"


End file.
